falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Back in Your Own Backyard
}} Back in Your Own Backyard is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Walkthrough Quest stages Notes * This quest provides 'history' with Boone (a requirement for his side quest). The player character will gain one 'point' if they kill the hostages, and two 'points' if they rescue them. * After Milo says he is going to cover the Courier, Boone will say, "To hell with mercy killing; we're getting those men out alive!" After rescuing the hostages, Boone will voice his opinion of the operation, stating that mercy killing is a "last resort." * This quest and Restoring Hope can be done in any order, despite the obvious fact that the NCR, upon taking control of the town, should have released the hostages themselves. The NCR troops walking around Nelson seem oblivious to the three crucified men. If one released them while securing the town, speaking to Milo will be enough to activate and finish the quest. Likewise, Milo's quest only requires the player character to kill the Legion troops stationed in the open; the primary target for Restoring Hope, Dead Sea, resides in one of the buildings and does not need to be killed. Killing him results in not needing to do so in Restoring Hope. Behind the scenes * This quest's title refers to the famous song of the same name sung by Billie Holiday. Bugs * Due to the amount of bugs with Ranger Milo, it's recommended that the Courier assaults Nelson and rescues the hostages before they speak to Ranger Milo. Once the Courier is finished with the mission, they can head back up to the encampment and Milo will run to them and comment on how Nelson was taken. The Courier will still get the experience and NCR fame for doing the mission beforehand. * Ranger Milo will not recognize that the Courier saved the hostages until all Legion members are dead. Keep in mind that there are several guard towers on the outskirts manned by recruit legionaries, far enough that the Courier may not even see them on their radar. Until this condition is fulfilled, Milo will stay in the "active" position. Dead Sea, who resides in the command building, is not counted as part of this. However, any Legion Mongrels are included regardless of whether the Courier has the Animal Friend perk. * Ranger Milo may not return to the checkpoint, staying in "active" position even if one kills all Legion members prior to initiating the quest, because he is waiting for the Courier to still kill the hostages. However, if one decides to save the hostage(s), speaking to him while he is still on the ridge may allow them to finish the quest. * Even if one kills all Legion members silently wearing different faction armor, they may still be awarded Legion infamy when the quest is turned in for completion. * It is possible that Boone will not recognize that the Courier saved the hostages and will react negatively towards them as if the Courier decided to execute them. Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Vor der eigenen Tür kehren ru:Вернуться домой